


Henry Jekyll Cries During Sex

by undercovermartyn (americangothic)



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/undercovermartyn
Summary: Henry Jekyll cries during sex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Henry Jekyll Cries During Sex

Henry Jekyll cries during sex

**Author's Note:**

> my wife left me


End file.
